kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Inferius
The Grand Inferius is a terrifying event that happened over 6,000 years ago on Planet Avalar. A dark wizard called Zeref the Black Cloud conducted a magic spell that awakened an army of undead, to near perfect and indestructible form. The corpses of the fallen souls were under his complete control, and they couldn't be killed or injured, as well as the fact those respective people possessed all their powers or skills while alive. The King of the World Government wishes to recreate this event. History In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, a time-traveling Nollid Kroy demonstrated the Inferio spell to a young Zeref, by reviving Zeref's brother, Natsu. Curious by the spell, Zeref began to study life and Death Magic, and would go on to develop the Grand Inferius. In Fairy Sisters, the Grand Inferius was created by Zeref the Black Cloud, with the help of Medusa and Yellow Diamond. The Inferi Army was stopped when Zeref was frozen by the Fairy Sisters, and Mavis, who possessed Zeref's magic, put the Inferi to rest. The catastrophe earned Zeref a place in history as one of the darkest wizards. Following the catastrophe, a dark spell called "Inferio" was invented to awaken and control corpses; however, these corpses were much weaker compared to the Grand Inferius. Aisling Kells told the story to the Minish Royal Family, and it was told down the generations. In Down in the Negaverse, Sipa practiced awakening corpses in the Dead Lands, and discussed the Grand Inferius with Nerehc. After Aluben awakens all the fallen souls of the Negaverse, the result was mistaken by Sipa to be a Grand Inferius. In Legend of the Seven Lights, The King of the World Government aims to recreate this Inferius, as a means of fighting the White Lotus before the Apocalypse happens. His brother, Sandy wishes to help him by using his daughter, Gonshiri's plantbending to revive the God Fruit, a key ingredient. Ingredients Needed *A great quantity of magic energy *A shadowbender **A large quantity of captured shadows **A live sacrifice for the shadows to possess (one for each Inferius) *The Elixir of Life **Music Chi **A Fruit of God ***A Minish Princess with rare plantbending to revive dead plants *Solaris's Fire Chi (his Eternal Flame) **Malladus's essence also qualifies Known Inferi Zeref's Inferius *Acnologia *Torvik Wickens *Emperor Irk *Blumeré and Nosteré Winkiebottom *Rothsford and Lora Vermillion *All the past Avatars and Negatars **Avatar Turner and Negatar Renrut **Wan and Naw *All the Zathurians and Cragmites **Tachyon's mom *Unnamed fearbender ally *The "Out of Mind" cast The King's Inferius *Travis Wickens *Dillon Simmons *Corey Sanderson *Koda Shrieves *Jonah Icarus *Legion *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom *Red and Purple *Tallest Dirk *Revan Bane Sidious *Emperor Palpatine *Davy Jones and Dutchman Pirates *Big Mom *Sherry Linlin *Nel (adult) Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Down in the Negaverse (normal Inferius) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Chapter 30; normal Inferius) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *The idea of the Grand Inferius stems from the Fourth Shinobi War from Naruto, and these Grand Inferi are based off the army of Reanimation Zombies. Category:Events Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Villain Technology Category:Minions